Bound
by jazzymay377
Summary: Kagome's stepdad is on the brink of losing his home because of his addiction. He receives a large loan from Naraku and Sesshoumaru, but as a result of his debt, he must give Kagome to them as collateral. Kagome is thrust into a world of sex and crime. As she tries to keep her dignity, she may find herself falling in love with the most unlikely of foes. S/K fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's stepfather is on the brink of losing his home because of his addiction. He receives a large loan from Naraku and Sesshoumaru, but as a result of his debt, he must give Kagome to them as collateral. Kagome is thrust into a world of sex and crime and as she tries to keep her dignity, she may find herself falling in love with the most unlikely of foes. S/K fanfic.

**Ok I'm writing this first chapter just to check the reception of this fanfic and see if I should finish. This would be a pretty sexual and kinda dark story. I'd definitely be pushing my boundaries , but review and tell me if I should continue.**

Bound

Chapter 1

"I thought I would have more time. I just lost my job and I have a lot of personal stuff going on." Katsu Higurashi spoke mournfully.

Naraku and his two men ignored him, and continued looking for anything of value to take.

"That is none of my concern. When you agreed to our loan, you assured that you would pay us in full with interest in just three months' time. What happened to that deal?" Naraku said with a sadistic smirk.

"I can get you the money! I just need a little more time." Katsu assured quickly.

Naraku took in the man's demeanor. He was scratching himself often and his eyes were darting. He had on a long sleeved gray sweater despite it being the middle of July. Naraku's face twisted into another grin.

"What did you use the money on again?"

Katsu eyed him nervously. "It was all on bills. I was a little behind. My wife and son died unexpectedly and I had to fit the bill for the funerals."

Naraku walked toward him and grabbed his wrist. He pulled up the sleeves to reveal needle marks all along his arm.

"So none of our money went to fund your little heroin addiction, hmm?"

Katsu pulled his arm back. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Naraku made his way to the living room and sat casually on the couch. Katsu followed behind, waiting for the spider demon to speak again.

"I'm a shrewd man, Mr. Higurashi and one thing I know to never do is take an addict's word at face value. How do I know you will pay us back? I need something of value to you as collateral. The house and shrine perhaps?"

Katsu shook his head. "The shrine is the only thing bringing me money right now and if you take my house, I'll never recover. There has to be something else, anything else you ask, I'll give to you."

Naraku stood up and walked around the house. The whole house seemed pretty bare. Naraku walked up stairs, moving past Katsu's room and the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the last bedroom. It was pink all around with the walls adorned with paintings and photographs. Naraku saw a photo of a teenaged girl smiling, set on the dresser drawer.

"Who is this girl? Does she live here as well?"

Katsu glanced at the picture. "That's Kagome. She's at school now and I want to keep her out of this."

Naraku ignored the last statement. "You never said you had a daughter, a dog demon one at that."

Female dog demons had become a true rarity in the last century. Most dog demons had sons and even when those sons mated, it was usually with another species of demon. A pure dog demon would fetch a high price on the black market.

Katsu, unaware of Naraku's thoughts, began to explain. "She's my stepdaughter from my wife's previous marriage. When my wife and my son died, Kagome and I were both alone so I decided to take her in. Even though my wife and I were separated, I still knew I had to do the right thing. That's why I still need this place. You'd be kicking her out in the street too if you take this home."

"I want her. Give me Kagome and I'll even forgive the interest."

Katsu paled. Though Kagome wasn't his child, he couldn't give her away. Still Naraku was charging a whopping 30% in interest to the 10 million yen he already owed. Naraku watched the mental struggle play out on the other man's face.

"How about this? I'll throw in another 2 million yen to help you get through this month. All I want is Kagome."

"You won't hurt her, right? After I pay this off, she'll come back here?"

Naraku smiled coyly. "She'll be given a place to stay, clothes, food, all the essentials while she is with us. She may even enjoy her time spent with Sesshoumaru and I."

Katsu mulled it over and agreed. "She should be home shortly. I don't think she'll like this change though."

"You must let her run the house then. She just needs discipline."

"Mr. Katsu, I'm home! There are a couple cars in the driveway. Do you have any guests over?"

Kagome's voice rang through house as she slipped off her loafers and ventured into the main room. She found a man with piercing red eyes and inky black hair standing next to her stepfather.

"Who is this?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll be living with him until I can get some things straighten out."

Kagome's eyes moved from Naraku to Katsu angrily. "I don't want to live with him! He could be a complete creep. I don't know what trouble you're in, but keep me out of it. I'm going upstairs."

Kagome walked past Naraku to head to her room when Naraku grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kagome slapped his hand away. Naraku backhanded her and pulled her close to his face with her hair.

"You aren't making the rules here, little girl. Don't make me bruise that pretty face of yours."

Katsu put his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "You said you wouldn't hurt her, please."

"I'm only teaching her of her place. We've made a deal so she's mine now. Stay out of this."

Naraku pushed Kagome away and she fell to the floor. Kagome tenderly touched her cheek.

"What is he talking about? Why is this happening?" Kagome asked with a stifled sob.

Naraku turned to leave the house. "I'm heading to the car. Explain the situation, Katsu, and quickly. You don't want me to come back here."

**Okay so the introduction chapter is done. Super short, but I want to know if I should continue. In the next chapter Kagome would be "broken in" and meet Sesshoumaru. This story will contain strong language, sexual stuff like BDSM, domination/submission, and stuff like that. Anyway. Favorite, follow and review if I should continue this story or if I should at least write one more chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bound

Chapter 2

Kagome glared at Naraku and stared out of the window from the backseat of the car. She subconsciously pulled at her green school uniform skirt as Naraku looked her up and down again. Her stepfather had assured her that no harm would come her way and even said this would be a good way to show her gratitude toward him for bringing her to his home. Kagome scoffed. Katsu was delusional and Naraku was a pervert. The two sat in silence until they reached what looked like a club. Naraku pulled Kagome out of the car and took her inside the club. They walked through a pair of doors marked 'employees only' and down the steps to a secret room full of girls.

"Sara over there knows exactly what to do to you. Be a good girl and listen to her."

Kagome yanked herself away and scowled. "What makes you think I'll do what you say?"

Naraku smiled. "You're quite the feisty one. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Without another word, Naraku left. Sara walked up and motioned for Kagome to follow her.

"The first thing we need to do is have you waxed, then you'll be given new clothes, a piercing, and we'll get all you information." Sara explained.

"I shave regularly. I don't need a wax or some weird piercing for that matter."

Sara shook her head sorrowfully. "You must get this all done. Don't you see that you don't have a will anymore? Now hurry of we'll both be punished.

Sara directed Kagome to undress and sit on a bed for her waxing. A large wolf demon named Benkei walked in. He had scars all over his muscular and tan body and his eyes were completely white. He grinned widely when he saw Kagome resting in the bed. Kagome covered her breasts quickly, scrambling to her feet in protest about a strange man seeing her naked. Before she could speak, Benkei grabbed her face and pushed her back down on the bed. Kagome screamed, but Benkei muffled her voice with his hand.

"Shut up before I actually hurt you, girl ." Benkei bellowed.

Kagome quieted down and Benkei lifted himself off of her. He called a few other men who agreed to hold Kagome down. Benkei began on Kagome's legs, ripping any stray hair from her body. It didn't get painful until he waxed her inner thighs. Kagome yelped and twisted away from the hot wax. Benkei snickered and spread her legs apart. With one hand, he dug his claws into Kagome's inner thigh while the other hand rubbed against her pussy roughly. He pinched her clit and Kagome screamed. Naraku walked in with Sara, enjoying the view.

"I hope I'm not cutting in on you fun, but I have more plans for this girl. If you'd like more fun, take Sara here instead."

Benkei looked over at Sara with a sigh before ripping one more wax strip off Kagome and standing up. Kagome shook slightly and she stood, covering her body as best she could. Naraku pushed Sara in the room and pulled Kagome out by the arm.

"My partner will get your information next and then your piercing."

Kagome walked behind Naraku slowly. "I already have my ears pierced. Do I have to get my tongue pierced or something?"

Naraku chuckled. "Just wait. Here, turn into this room."

Kagome walked into a room that resembled a doctor's office. She saw a man with silver hair, elf like ears and magenta markings. On his shoulder was a fluffy tail.

"This is my partner Sesshoumaru. He'll get all your information." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the papers he was looking over. "Who is she?"

"Collateral from Higurashi. This is his stepdaughter, Kagome. She's a dog demon too."

Sesshoumaru kept quiet and took in Kagome's appearance. He turned to Naraku. "Leave. I'll handle her."

Naraku pushed Kagome into Sesshoumaru. Kagome stumbled into him and turned to glare at the departing demon. A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips. She had some fight in her he could tell.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru shyly. "Is there something I can wear Sesshoumaru?"

"You'll receive clothes when I'm finished with you. What's your full name and age?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she covered her breasts. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16."

Sesshoumaru stopped writing and looked up with a shocked expression.

Kagome looked confused. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru regained his composure. "You're younger than I thought you were. That's all. Let's continue. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

This time Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-What?"

"When was the last time you let a man fuck you?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"I know what you mean! I was just shocked you would ask that and for your information, I'm a virgin. I've never even had my first kiss."

Sesshoumaru stood up and closed the gap between Kagome and himself. He sniffed her lightly. It was true. She still smelled pure.

"What kind of bastard would give you to us as a trade? Does he simply not care for your well being?" Sesshoumaru said to himself.

He called Naraku back in. Naraku walked in with a smirk.

"Are you done with her now? I want to begin training her."

"Did you know she's only sixteen and still a virgin? Why would you bring her here?"

Naraku smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I knew she was in high school, but she is young. I didn't know that no one had popped her cherry yet. What a treat. Why are you angry? I brought this little vixen here for you too. She seems like your type."

Sesshoumaru ignored the spider demon, leaving to find Kagome a set of clothes.

Kagome angrily poked her finger in Naraku's chest. "I've had it with you! Take me back now. I've changed my mind. Surely there's another way for Katsu to repay you."

Naraku frown as he eyed her finger. "Didn't I tell you, you don't make the rules little girl? Girls that don't listen deserve to be punished."

Naraku yanked her over to a chair and bent her over on his knee. Kagome felt his hand fondling her butt before the first smack descended on her round cheeks. Kagome let out a loud cry as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Naraku began to spank her harder and harder, delighting in the reddening hue that he saw on the young demon's bottom and thighs.

"I hate you, you bastard." Kagome gritted out in pain.

Naraku sent another hard slap. This time he hit her clit as well, scraping his claws against the sensitive nub. Kagome's screams and cries rose. Naraku repeated his actions, relishing in Kagome's cries until her voice was hoarse and small.

"Do you understand now you little cunt? You do what I say, when I say."

Kagome released another stifled sob, but nodded. "I understand Naraku."

"Master. You will refer to me as Master.

Kagome looked him in the eye. "Ok yes master."

Naraku slapped her across the face. Kagome dropped to the ground, her pussy quivering in pain. "Don't look me in the eye. We are not equals."

Sesshoumaru walked back to see Kagome shaking and crying on the ground. "What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru knelt and helped Kagome up. Naraku watched her smugly. "I was teaching her obedience."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Please Sesshoumaru, can I have something to drink?"

Naraku smirked. "Is your throat sore from all that screaming?"

Kagome averted her gaze and nodded. "Yes…master."

Naraku spit in her face. Kagome froze. No one had ever treated her so badly in her life. She was still sore and a little scared to challenge Naraku so soon after her spankings. Naraku grinned.

"There's your drink, cunt. Say thank you."

Sesshoumaru growled, getting in between the two. "Naraku, that's enough! Don't touch her again. I will take care of her."

Naraku eyed Sesshoumaru, trying to decide whether or not to challenge him. Naraku sent Kagome a dirty look, but chose not to speak. Sesshoumaru continued speaking.

"If you can't do anything to send her back home, I'll have her stay with me in my room and I'll train her myself. Now get out."

Kagome looked at him confused when he mentioned training her but she didn't speak. Naraku glared and silently left the room.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her school uniform and wiped the spit from her cheek. Kagome hurried to put her clothes on. Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to his room. He stretched out on his bed, but Kagome stood in a corner, nervous.

"Is there somewhere else I can sleep?" she asked embarrassed.

"You either sleep next to me or on the floor."

"Can't I just sleep with the other girls?"

Sesshoumaru shifted into a more comfortable position. "You're young, naïve, and a virgin. I can protect you here. There're a lot of men here that would love to take advantage of you."

Kagome was speechless. "Why do you want to help me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm finished answering your questions. Get in the bed and rest. You better take advantage of tonight. This will be the last night I'll be charitable towards you. Tomorrow you begin training to work off your stepfather's debt."

Kagome walked slowly to the bed and slid under the sheets. She clung to the edge of the bed, trying to keep her distance. Sesshoumaru smirked and wrapped his tail around Kagome, pulling her closer. Kagome bit back a shriek and tried to sleep soundly.

**Ok so that's a bit more of what this story will be so let me know how it is and if I should continue. Favorite, follow and review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys rock! I truly didn't expect the pleasant reception for this story, but thank you. Over 700 views in just two days is amazing to me! To show my gratitude, here's another chapter!**

Bound

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru's eyes ran over Kagome's sleeping form. She had tossed and turned all night. She must have gotten hot during the night for her lower half had kicked away the blanket that was now entangled around her waist. Her green mini skirt was hiked up, revealing the lacy light pink panties she was wearing. Sesshoumaru shook her gently. Kagome moaned and mumbled something sleepily.

"Just five more minutes, I swear."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Get up girl or your punishment shall be severe."

Kagome cracked open an eye. When she saw two golden orbs staring back at her, memories of the night before came jolting back.

"I remember now. You're with that scum Naraku. It wasn't a dream after all…" The last part Kagome whispered to herself.

Sesshoumaru rolled out of the bed and walked to his closet to put a shirt on. Kagome blushed. She didn't remember him being half naked when she fell asleep.

"I won't repeat myself again. Get up now." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

There was a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door and Naraku walked through, holding out a collar with a leash.

"I just came to check on our little beauty here. I thought I'd sit in on her training regimen, maybe even offer some tips since this is the first girl you've trained alone, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, taking the collar and fastening it to Kagome's neck. "Though I can manage on my own, you can watch. I'm sure you would have anyway."

Naraku gave a sickly smile. "You know me too well. I thought some anal play would be fun to start out with. We can fuck her in the ass and the pussy and see which hole is tighter."

Kagome backed into a corner. "No, you can't do that. It's illegal."

"So? What your stepfather and everyone else does is illegal as well and if we get caught, everyone is going down. Your guardian is put in jail and you're out on the streets." Naraku countered.

Kagome fell silent. Sesshoumaru yanked the leash toward him and walked to the door. He spoke to Naraku. "Anal is fine. Even if this girl is a virgin, I doubt she's so innocent. The girls here never are. If she struggles too much, I'll need you to hold her down."

"I'm happy to oblige," said Naraku, looking at Kagome's body greedily.

The three walked down a few dimly lit hallways, turning occasionally until they came to an empty room. In the surrounding rooms, Kagome heard the sounds of women screaming and men laughing as flesh slapped against flesh. After a while, the only sound Kagome heard was muffled moans and cries of pleasure. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, pleading he would be merciful.

"Please, I really am innocent! I've never had sex, anal or oral. I've never even kissed a guy or gone on a date before. I don't want this!"

Sesshoumaru pushed her into the room, ignoring her pleas. The room was bare except for a large wooden board with shackles attached where the wrists and ankles were held in. By that was a small table covered with different sized butt plugs, oil, and a vibrator.

"I see you took the liberty to set up, Naraku. How kind of you." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Undress then get on that board and lie on your back."

Kagome hesitated, opening her mouth to make another plea. Sesshoumaru looked at her sharply. "That wasn't a request. Do it!"

Kagome yelped at the rise in his voice and began to undress. She crawled up on the board. Naraku shackled her up with a smirk. Naraku bent down and picked up Kagome's panties. He stuffed them in her mouth and used some rope to keep the panties in her mouth. Sesshoumaru questioned him.

"If she's as tight as I think she is, this is going to hurt her a bit. I don't want to deal with all her shouting. Next time I'll remember to bring a proper gag." Naraku stated.

Kagome's legs were spread and lifted up, giving Sesshoumaru better access to her ass. He rubbed the oil over her pussy and ass, liking the glisten it gave off. He rubbed a little oil on his own hand and stuck a finger inside her asshole. Kagome hissed at the intrusion. He pumped his finger in lightly, frowning at the difficulty he had getting his finger in and out. She was really tight and Sesshoumaru didn't even know if they had any butt plugs small enough to get her used to the feeling.

"We don't have any plugs small enough for her. I'm going to check upstairs."

Sesshoumaru left the room and Kagome grew even more frightened.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have the room all to ourselves." Naraku cooed.

Naraku picked up the vibrator first, moving it against Kagome's clit roughly. Kagome squirmed and tried to jerk away from his touch, but the shackles around her ankles held her in place. Naraku dug his fingers in her ass, twisting them around.

"I bet you can handle a lot more than Sesshoumaru thinks. Let's give my theory a try."

Naraku pulled away and Kagome's body relaxed. She looked over to see what he was getting and gasped. Naraku held an egg shaped glass butt plug the size of his fist. She shook her head frantically, screaming no, but the word came out only as a high pitched muffle. Naraku turned the vibrator back on, moving it up and down her body this time, teasing her nipples as she cried out. He pressed the vibrator against her pussy again and increased the speed. Kagome began to pant, unintentionally bucking her hips toward him. Naraku smirked. She was wet now.

He rubbed the butt plug across her pussy, trying to cover it in her juices. His fingers probed her anus a few more times before he pushed the butt plug in. Kagome screamed and convulsed in pain and Naraku frowned seeing that he could only get a fourth of the plug inside of her. He poured more oil into her ass, and pushed the butt plug in again. Kagome groaned as the plug filled her walls. Naraku began to grind the plug around inside her. This was something Kagome had never experienced and she was growing accustomed to the pain. She moaned a little through her gag. Naraku gave her a smug look and moved down to focus on her pussy again. He ran his tongue over her clit and dipped his tongue inside her inner walls. Kagome bucked her hips again, but Naraku held her down. His teeth gazed over her lips and Kagome's toes curled in ecstasy. She came and Naraku eagerly lapped up her juices.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naraku stopped his administrations and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He grinned, wiping his face.

"I don't think you gave our little vixen enough credit. She was able to take one of our larger plugs just fine. She just needed a little more force."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. Her hair was disheveled, probably from all the tossing she was doing. Her eyes were half lidded and she was breathing hard with even a little drool escaping her gagged mouth. Her entire body was draped in a sheen of sweat. Her toes were still curled as she returned from her sexual high. Her pussy was dripping in her essence and tightly lodged in her perfect round ass was the plug.

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. His eyes darkened, clouded with lust. Naraku began to play with the plug in her ass a little more. He reached over to remove the rope around Kagome's mouth and she spit the gag out.

"Tell Sesshoumaru how much fun we had, Kagome." Naraku insisted.

He jerked the plug deeper inside and Kagome winced.

"Naraku made me feel really good." Kagome said in a whisper.

Naraku sneered at her answer, but continued to speak. "Have you ever seen a prettier pussy? So pink and tight? And the way it twitches right before she experiences pain…"

Naraku ripped the plug out in one pull and Kagome's entire body stiffened. Her mouth was open, but she was on too much pain to even cry out. Her eyes bugged out as the tears came. Her pussy twitched and her ass was agape. The previous pink color her ass had been had darkened to a red-purplish color and it looked swollen from Naraku's actions. Sesshoumaru watched as her fluids ran down her thighs and over her puckered asshole.

"It amazing," said Naraku finishing his sentence. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku away from Kagome and unshackled her. She slumped down. Her blue eyes were still big and round as Sesshoumaru lifted her up.

"I warned you to refer to me as Master, bitch. Next time it'll be worse. Enjoy the rest of your training."

Naraku left with a chuckle. Kagome whimpered out and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He felt a little bad seeing her like that, but he didn't know what to say.

"I suppose, you're done with your training for today."

Kagome walked back to Sesshoumaru's room slowly. Sesshoumaru thought to carry her back, but decided against that action. He knew it was only going to get worse from here. He left the girl to rest for the remainder of the day, only stopping by to deliver her meals. When it was time for bed Sesshoumaru called over to Kagome. She walked to the bed slowly and lied down in the bed. Sesshoumaru had given her a basic tank top and panties to sleep in for the night.

"Are you still sore or tender anywhere?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. He lifted her top gently and ran his hands up and down her body, checking for bruises.

Kagome frowned. '_Why can't he just have his way with me and get it over with? There's no reason for him to act like he cares._' Kagome kept that thought to herself, "I'm fine. Just sleepy."

Sesshoumaru pulled her shirt back down, but before he could say anything, Kagome gripped her panties and pulled them to her ankles. She lied on her back and spread her legs.

"This was what you wanted to see, right? This is what you like?" Kagome stated coldly.

Her tone was not lost on Sesshoumaru and he looked at her, disgusted. "I was going to try to be gentle with you after your training today, but maybe it wasn't harsh enough."

Kagome remained silent, turning away from Sesshoumaru. He saw that her pussy had returned to normal and though her ass was still a little red, it looked to be fine too. Sesshoumaru got out and went to the bathroom and came out with some lubricant. Kagome jerked up when she felt another plug intruding her.

"What are you doing?"

"This was the size plug I wanted to start you with. Sleep with it in to get used to it. Who knows? You might like the feeling." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

Sesshoumaru pulled her panties back up and crawled back in bed. Kagome watched him, confused. He ignored her gaze and turned over to rest.

**Ok so what that too much? Not enough? Let me know and if you have any ideas tell me that too in a review or message. Thanks and please, favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again you guys are awesome! **

Bound

Chapter 4

A week pasted quickly for the dog demoness. Ever since that first day, Sesshoumaru kept Naraku out of their training room. Kagome wasn't as sore anymore. Sesshoumaru wasn't very kind, but he wasn't nearly as cruel or rough as Naraku. Sometimes when Kagome was in pain, he would even end the session early so she could rest. Kagome thought back to the day he tried out breast bondage on her. After binding her breasts with rope, and clamping her nipples, Kagome realized how sensitive her body was. She screamed in pain and gave such ragged cries until Sesshoumaru untied her after just ten minutes. He escorted her back to his room and began to speak.

"Most girls here have their clit or nipples pierced as a symbol of becoming our slaves. I've chosen to do neither to you and yet you cry out." Sesshoumaru said.

His voice was monotonous, but a piece of Kagome felt almost ashamed for not handling the pain like the other girls.

'_Ugh, don't think like that Kagome! He may not be as bad as Naraku, but what he's doing isn't much better. You don't owe him anything and as soon as possible you're gonna escape.' _Kagome thought hopefully.

Sesshoumaru watched a range of emotions play across Kagome's face before it settled on a finally feeling, determination. He thought he was making her more subservient, but he saw what her plan was. She was giving them what they wanted and biding her time. If he was to turn Kagome into a more obedient bitch, he would have to make her want this treatment.

"I should punish you for being so weak," Sesshoumaru continued, breaking Kagome from her thoughts. "However, I have something else in mind for you."

Kagome looked a little fearful, but Sesshoumaru refused to speak anymore. He left her in her room like always, only returning to feed her and then to sleep.

Kagome woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. Sesshoumaru had her body pressed against his and he was breathing softly in her ear. She looked down at the magenta markings around Sesshoumaru's wrists and tried to lift herself up. Her butt brushed his member.

"Stop moving," said Sesshoumaru tightening his hold.

Kagome broke away from his grip. "You're the one with your hands all over me!"

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome back down, grinding his member into her ass.

"I see you're feisty again." Sesshoumaru turned her face toward him.

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. "I won't let you break me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. His lips moved to her pointed ears. "What you forget, girl, is you have no power here. You will stay here and do whatever is commanded of you until Katsu's debt is paid. In the meantime, be a good girl and stop fighting."

"You're no better than that snake, Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I never said I was. You're a fool for making that assumption. We'll begin your next lesson now."

Sesshoumaru pulled off his shirt and boxers, revealing an erect cock. Kagome blushed, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Get away from me. I mean it!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his tail around her. He pulled her panties down. Kagome struggled against his firm grasp as he pulled the plug out that had been in her butt. Kagome gritted her teeth. Sesshoumaru pinned her down and unleashed his aura. Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru's scent was stronger than it had ever been and was incredibly intoxicating. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in his woodsy scent slowly. Sesshoumaru used one hand to pull Kagome's top off. His eyes focused on her pink nipples hardening in the cool air. Kagome moaned involuntarily.

"What is it Kagome? Where's that feistiness?"

Kagome gave him a glare. "I hate you. What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I didn't do anything. You forget we'll both dog demons. It's only natural that your beast for be awakened once she senses a stronger dog demon. You haven't had your first major heat yet so I assume this is new for you."

Kagome looked confused. "My beast? What are you talking about?"

"To put it simply, you want me."

Kagome scowled. "You're a cocky bastard."

Sesshoumaru drew his lips down Kagome's neck to her collarbone, nipping a trail down. Kagome felt her fingers twitch at the stimulation as he ran his tongue over her creamy skin. Sesshoumaru still had Kagome pinned at her wrists. He took the palm of her and kissed the center, stopping to kiss each one of her fingertips before massaging the tense muscles in her wrist and upper arm. Sesshoumaru squeezed her breasts, licking and sucking on one nipple while his index finger and thumb flicked and pinched the other. Kagome writhed underneath him. She panted softly.

"Stop-stop it, please." Kagome pleaded.

"You like it. Give in to your desire." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off Kagome. He could feel more blood rushing down to his stiffening cock. He licked his hand and gave his cock a firm stroke. Kagome watched him uneasily. His cock was easily ten inches, probably more. It looked thick and pulsing hard with pre-cum dripping out.

"Suck it." Sesshoumaru stuck his dick in front of her face, inches from her mouth.

Kagome turned her face away, clenching her mouth shut. "You're sick."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He moved back slightly and continued trailing a line down to her nether lips with his claws. Kagome arched her back, feeling the creeping sensation grow inside her as the hairs on her body stood up in response. Sesshoumaru stroked her clit slowly before slipping a finger in her slick pink walls. Kagome moaned loudly, but still tried to twist away from the intrusion. Sesshoumaru held her down, pumping his finger steadily in her wet cavern. He pulled his finger out. Kagome let out a frustrated growl and lifted her hips up to capture his touch again. Sesshoumaru brought the finger to his lips. He ran his tongue over his finger and met Kagome's sultry gaze.

"Open your mouth, Kagome."

Kagome tried to struggle to say no, but her mind was lust filled and her body was fighting against her good intentions. It was even harder to fight back when Sesshoumaru's molten gaze on her was like liquid sin. Her lips parted slightly and Sesshoumaru stuck his finger in her mouth. Kagome licked and sucked her juices off his finger. Sesshoumaru watched as she reacted with fervor. He pulled his finger away, pressing his lips against hers. He caught her tongue and sucked on it while grinding his member against her entrance. He teased her heaving body, rubbing her bundle of nerves. Kagome shook at the feeling of tightness welling up inside of her. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and stuck his member in front of her face again.

This time Kagome reached her hand out to his member. She wrapped her fingers around it firmly and moved her lips to the tip. She licked the tip of pre-cum, taking in the salty taste. Kagome allowed it to enter her mouth while gliding her tongue against the smooth flesh. Her tongue ran over every muscle and nerve. Sesshoumaru let out a throaty groan of approval. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he began urge her head down harder to take in more of him. Kagome gagged a moment before relaxing her throat again. Sesshoumaru lifted his hips to meet her sucking mouth. Her hand massaged his balls gently. Sesshoumaru pumped his cock harder and faster in her mouth until he felt himself about to cum. He pushed Kagome back and his hot seed sprayed on her face and breasts. It trickled down her stomach. Kagome looked up shocked. Her trembling fingers moved to touch the sticky white substance on her cheek. Sesshoumaru moved off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kagome heard the sound of water running from a shower. Sesshoumaru reappeared at the door.

"Change the sheets. I don't want to smell your filth when I sleep."

Kagome didn't budge from her spot. Tears welled up on Kagome's eyes._ 'Why did I do that? The moment he realized his aura, I didn't even try to fight and I let him...'_

The shower turned off and Sesshoumaru stepped out drying his hair. "That wasn't a request. Change the sheets."

"Why did you make me do that?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru put on a pair of boxers and pants. He scowled. "I didn't make you do anything. You eagerly sucked me and you liked it. I knew you weren't so innocent. You definitely didn't suck like an amateur."

Sesshoumaru looked over her form. "Clean yourself up."

Kagome threw a pillow at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you do all of that? You kissed me!"

Sesshoumaru took note of the tears that now rolled freely from her eyes. "That's what you're bothered by? I stole your precious first kiss?"

"You stole everything and the worst thing is you used my body against me!"

"This was part of your training. Get over it."

Kagome lunged at Sesshoumaru, surprising him. She dug her own claws into his flesh before pounding at his chest violently. Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Kagome back on the bed. Kagome bared her fangs, swiping at his face. Sesshoumaru bit down on the crook of her neck, drawing blood. Kagome's cries became a whimper. Using the sheets as binding, Sesshoumaru tied Kagome's wrists to the headboard. Kagome flailed her legs until Sesshoumaru pinned them down as well.

"You're even worse than Naraku! You're a manipulating bastard!"

Sesshoumaru glared. "Despite what I originally said, I've been mercifully to you. Do you know what Naraku would do to you? He rapes his victims and then sews their pussies shut so it feels like he's fucking a virgin. He cuts them, whips them, and mutilates them for his pleasure."

Kagome fell silent. Sesshoumaru looked angry, not just annoyed.

"Perhaps I should send you down with the other girls. You'll suffer the same fate as them."

Sesshoumaru untied her and threw her body over his shoulder. Kagome kicked and cried.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and moved to walk through it, but Kagome clung to the door frame. Sesshoumaru dropped her. Kagome crawled back into the room quickly. Sesshoumaru watched her scamper into a corner.

"You sleep on the floor tonight."

Sesshoumaru threw a pillow and some sheets down to her. Kagome laid in a fetal position, wrapping her arms and legs around the pillow. Sesshoumaru changed the sheets on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"You can sleep nude tonight."

Kagome glared and resisted a sniffle. Sesshoumaru lied back on the bed and stretched.

"Stop glaring at me or I'll kick your ass out. Don't blame me because your life isn't perfect anymore."

"My life was never perfect. You don't know anything."

"I read your file. You came from a loving family, you make good grades, on the archery team, tantalizing body."

Kagome blushed despite her anger. "You're wrong. I was adopted when I was young. I don't know my real family. Shortly after I was adopted, my adopted father died. Mom remarried and had Sota, but later separated. They both died a couple months ago. Now I'm a fucking sex slave because my stepdad can't manage money. So you see it's not exactly the perfect life."

Sesshoumaru absorbed the information. Her life seemed more unfortunate than he thought. _'Hmm, her being adopted surely explains why she knows so little about dog demons and her ancestry.'_

Kagome was shaking her head mumbling. "I can't take this. How much more do I have to live through? And next week is my birthday. What a great present."

Sesshoumaru lifted his brow. "Your birthday?"

Kagome glanced up. "I'll be 17. I bet you can't even remember that age."

"I'm 20."

Kagome looked up shocked. She assumed he looked young because he was a demon, but he really was young. Sesshoumaru walked over and lift Kagome back into the bed with fresh sheets.

"On your birthday, we'll forgo your training. Now get some rest."

Kagome turned to the dog demon, confused. "I don't understand you."

Sesshoumaru handed her her pillow. "You don't need to understand."

"Can I at least have some clothes to sleep in?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshoumaru pulled her back down into the bed and wrapped his tail around her waist. "Sleep."

"I can't even tell if you're trying to be nice or a perv."

"Enough."

"And why do you always sleep with your tail around me? Is it so I won't leave?"

"I won't answer any of your foolish questions. If you ask anymore, I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Kagome sighed. She listened to Sesshoumaru's breathing even out. Regardless of how he acted, the moment Kagome saw freedom, she would take it and run.

**I wrote a little more than I planned to, but I doubt anyone is complaining lol. I didn't want to make Sesshoumaru evil, but it would be unrealistic if he was a saint. Should I make Sesshoumaru harsher and continue to push my boundaries or make Naraku the only evil one? So tell me what you think. Please favorite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man I had to read back the last few chapters or this story and if I wasn't black, I swear you would have seen me blush lol. It's really weird because when I write these stories and then read them back, I can't even believe I would think this out. Anyway for my own sanity, I will probably do a tame chapter for every three or four less tamed ones. Now on with the story.**

Kagome woke up to the sound of water running. She bolted up from her pillow and glanced at the clock. It said 10:30 am. Sesshoumaru let her sleep in today. The room was a little chilly so she opted to stay in the bed a little longer. The water turned off and a few moments later Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I know you're awake. Take a shower so we can leave." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome protested. "Wait, you said no training on my birthday, remember?"

Sesshoumaru slipped on a snug navy sweater and jeans. "I don't need to be reminded of my own words now go wash."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru a little mystified. Sesshoumaru turned to her and smirked.

"What is it? Not used to seeing me with all my clothes on?"

Kagome glared. "I wasn't used to seeing you look normal!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kagome slipped in the bathroom. When she finished washing, she came out to see the clothes Sesshoumaru had left for her. She smiled at the pink spaghetti strap dress and put it on giddily. She put on some sandals and did a twirl.

"So what do you think?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction. The dress stopped short of her upper thighs, just covering her butt. It showed more cleavage than Sesshoumaru anticipated, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. After all she was wearing more than she had worn the past few weeks. Sesshoumaru swallowed a lump in his throat.

'_Why am I acting this way? I've seen her naked more times than I remember now. Why is seeing her like this…arousing?'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru pushed his confusing thoughts away and grabbed his coat. Kagome looked a little dejected at his nonresponse, but followed him through the different passages and to a garage where she had never gone. Sesshoumaru walked to his car and opened the door for Kagome and himself. As they began to drive, Kagome's uneasy feeling began to rise.

"Sesshoumaru? What happens to the girls you train?"

Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his musing. "A lot of things happen. Some girls pay off their debt and simply leave. Others have too much debt and are sold to the highest bidder. Some have died and we've sold their bodies to get some of our money back."

Kagome looked concerned. "How can you get money from a dead person?"

"Some people pay to take the women's organs and some want to rut a dead body."

"What! Don't you feel bad for giving away someone's body like that?"

Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly. "No, why would I feel anything? It's not my body they're using."

Kagome looked away from him disgusted. She didn't understand him one bit. These last few weeks Sesshoumaru felt like a walking contradiction to her. There were times he almost came off sweet, considering the circumstances, but then he would say something so insensitive that Kagome would question if he even had a heart.

Despite the world she had been thrust into, overall her training was pretty tame. Sesshoumaru was never truly malicious. In fact sometime after it was all over, she and Sesshoumaru would talk a little. It was never too long because Sesshoumaru complained that she asked too many questions, but it was a welcome distraction from Kagome's reality. Kagome pondered that lingering thought for a moment. Word spread quickly to the other girls of her special treatment, and they were all understandably envious.

On a few occasions her meals had been brought up by a human named Sara and a demoness named Kagura. For the most part, Sara seemed fine with her, treating her almost like a little sister. Still Kagome would catch her staring at her unflawed skin with an evil glint in her eye. Kagura, however couldn't hide her disgust in how easy Sesshoumaru was going on her. Kagura revealed the scars and bruises that marred her flesh as a result of her time there. She took particular delight in hearing of any session where Kagome cried or bled. Kagome shook those thoughts away. She didn't want to endure any negativity on her birthday.

"So how much money has Katsu returned since I've been here?"

"Nothing."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you sure? That can't be. Before you even took me, we sold a lot of our stuff. He has to have money."

Sesshoumaru pulled in the parking lot of a mall Kagome had never been to. They had been driving for a while and she was certain they weren't anywhere near Tokyo.

"If he has any money, giving it to us is neither his priority nor his concern."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped out the car.

"What will happen to me then?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper.

"I will keep you."

Kagome regarded the dog demon bitterly. "So you're to keep me as some pet? I'm just supposed to be a little puppy to you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're hardly a pet. Pets are obedient and always happy to see their masters. You're more of a toy I'm not bored of yet."

Kagome glowered and Sesshoumaru chuckled at her expression. He linked arms with her as they entered to mall. The store associates looked up at the two and smiled. Some attendants pointed and whispered about them and Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing and why is everyone staring at us?"

"I own this mall and I'm checking in with my employees today. They don't see me often so this visit I assume is a shock."

"Wow, you own the whole mall!" Kagome exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "Did you buy this mall with the money you get from-"

"Yes and the people here don't know of my other work so don't bring it up."

Kagome clammed up. Sesshoumaru continued speaking.

"It's easier to portray our relationship as a couple than as master and slave, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled. He brushed his lips against his ear. "Good girl, now play your part well."

Kagome pushed away slightly, but Sesshoumaru tightened his hold. His eyes warned her to stop. They walked into a small boutique. The attendant there was an older woman. She looked up and greeted Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"It's been so long, Sesshoumaru! How are you and who is the lovely lady with you today?" the older woman asked.

"This is Kagome. I'm taking her out for her birthday."

"Oh how sweet. Well I'll get the records and sales out for you."

The attendant went into the back room. Kagome looked around earnestly, taking in the array of pinks and peaches decorating the store. Sesshoumaru walked around, looking over displays. The woman came out with a binder full of papers.

"You need to update your records on a computer." Sesshoumaru commented.

"I know, but old habits die hard. I'm just so used to everything being handwritten."

Sesshoumaru grunted and took the papers. He took a seat behind the counter. "Kagome take a look around. This will take longer than expected."

Kagome walked around admiring the jewelry and clothes. The woman walked up to her. "Do you see something special?"

Kagome whipped around suddenly. "Oh, sorry, I was just looking at this necklace."

The older woman smiled and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure if you saw anything to your liking, Sesshoumaru would be happy to purchase it for you. You two are dating, correct?"

Kagome shook her head frantically. "Oh no we're just…we're just…it's complicated."

The woman brightly widely, slowing off canine like teeth. "You must be dating. His scent is all over you."

Before Kagome could question the attendant, Sesshoumaru appeared behind her. "Let's leave now, Kagome. I'm finished here."

Kagome waved goodbye to the woman and Sesshoumaru took her hand and left. Kagome was about to question Sesshoumaru, but one look from him let her know to drop it.

"What were you looking at anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There was a necklace in there that reminded me of one I had. It was a beautiful gold necklace, a locket that opened up and there was a picture of my mom, little brother, and me. Katsu sold it though."

Kagome looked down sullenly. Sesshoumaru looked away.

"Was that all you had of them?"

Kagome nodded. "My old house burned down and my mom and Sota were stuck inside. That bastard Katsu knew everything was destroyed and he didn't even give me the picture inside when he pawned it."

Sesshoumaru heard a hiccup and looked down to see Kagome crying. Her eyes were glued to the ground and her fists were balled up. His beast began to nag at him to comfort her but he outright refused. Kagome was his property, not his friend or his love. It should be of no consequence to him how she felt as long as she obeyed. Sesshoumaru sighed. The problem was she rarely if ever seemed to completely obey him. Unlike her and Naraku, the lines between them always crossed and muddled. He would discipline her, but find himself easing up anytime she felt discomfort. It was maddening.

Ever so gently, Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb under her eye, wiping away her tears. Kagome looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "You look like a fool, blubbering for no reason like that. Stop embarrassing me."

His tone wasn't as harsh as he hoped for, but Kagome nodded and straightened her clothes in an effort to look more presentable. They walked past an ice cream shop and Kagome's eyes lit up. Without thinking, she ran to the counter. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome looked sheepishly. "Sorry, I wanted to see all the flavors."

Sesshoumaru looked over the menu. "Two ice creams please. One vanilla cone and one…"

His eyes turned to Kagome. "Really? I can have some?"

"Make your choice before I change my mind." Sesshoumaru stated with a bored expression.

"Ok ok! Can I have a strawberry?"

The cashier prepared a strawberry and vanilla cone quickly. Sesshoumaru paid him and continued down the strip.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"I only bought this to shut you up." Sesshoumaru said quickly.

Still he couldn't erase the small smile from Kagome's lips. They continued walking and checking in with different stores. Kagome made small talk with the merchants and salespeople while Sesshoumaru worked. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome from time to time with a smirk. She was quite the actress, playing the role of doting girlfriend well. Upon nearly every exit, the two would receive some knowing look or best wishes on their relationship. Sesshoumaru walked to a trashcan to throw their napkins away. He noted Kagome waving goodbye to another pair of associates done for the day. He walked back to her.

"You're good at this. Do you work at it or does lying come naturally to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. His detached tone contrasted greatly from the close proximity of him and Kagome.

"You're always trying to find the worst in me and everyone around you. It's pathetic. Does your brain operate like that so you don't have to cope with the terrible things you do to people?" Kagome countered hotly.

"People get what they deserve in life. Everyone is guilty of something."

Kagome stepped in front of him. "You're right. Everyone is guilty, including you. Do you truly think you will be exempt from the trauma you put so many women through? I'm sure your parents would be ashamed if they knew."

Sesshoumaru sat down on a nearby bench. "What Naraku and I do is our families' legacies. My father did it, and his father before him. The money we make from our trades gives us prestige and rank in the regular world, and our names strike fear in the underworld."

Kagome was shocked. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "How could your father involve you something like this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. "I was raised in this world. I'm used to seeing women abused. It means nothing to me."

"What about your mother though?" Kagome asked timidly.

"My mother was just some dog demon sold to my father. She died shortly after she had me."

Kagome knew she should stop being so nosy with Sesshoumaru's past, but she couldn't help it.

"So do you think your parents ever loved one another?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the question, but regained composure quickly. "No. If my mother felt anything for my father or me, she was a fool."

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's hurt, almost sympathetic expression and continued to speak. "This is my reality. In this world my father taught me to break women, manipulate them, and then toss them aside, and when I have a son, I will teach him to do the same. That's how the men in our family are."

Kagome was silent for a moment. "What if you have a daughter?"

Sesshoumaru whipped his eyes to Kagome, startling her. "What did you say?"

Kagome asked again, bolder this time. "What if you have a daughter instead of a son? Will you allow someone like Naraku or you to manipulate her? Would you let some guy break her and toss her aside?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kagome. "I would never let anyone harm my daughter."

The two were silent, unmoving. The conversation had taken a dark turn and Kagome was a little unnerved by how serious Sesshoumaru had become. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Maybe there's more to you than you let on."

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly and the tension dissipated a little. He shook his head. "No, don't make a saint of me. I am exactly what you see."

It was already evening so Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed back to the car. The car ride was silent. The was no music or talking, only the slight whistle of the wind against the car Sesshoumaru drove. Kagome knew after the last conversation it was better to stop prying. Instead she watched the scenery pass and blur as her eyes began to droop. Sesshoumaru heard her snore softly. He felt strange. It almost was akin to guilt but he had no reason to feel guilty. He knew Kagome wasn't having a good birthday, but none of that was his fault. He didn't kill her family, he didn't put Katsu in debt, he didn't force him to sell Kagome's possessions. Still this nagging feeling wouldn't leave him. Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone to make a few calls. Upon reaching his home, Sesshoumaru brought a sleeping Kagome back to his room. He laid her down and began to sort his thoughts.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up. She yawned, stretching her arms and legs. She looked to her side to see Sesshoumaru reading a newspaper and paying her no mind. She glanced at the clock that read 11:30 pm.

"Oh wow, I slept for a while, didn't I?"

"You did," answered Sesshoumaru not taking his eyes off the paper.

"My birthday is almost over then."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, only flipping a page of the paper. Kagome sat up fully.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I mean for the ice cream and stuff."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "You better cherish this day. When midnight comes, any kindness I showed or any bond you thought we had will be a thing of the past."

Kagome sighed. "I understand. I know it sounds weird, but you know I think if life were different, we could have been friends."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. Kagome slunk out of bed and went to change her clothes. She returned after a quick shower in a black nightgown. She walked over to her side of the bed to see a small cupcake with strawberry icing and an unlit candle on top. Next to it was a small white rectangular box.

"Sesshoumaru, what is this?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction. "I don't know. Stop interrupting my reading."

Kagome opened the box and gasped. She pulled out the gold locket and opened it slowly. Inside was the picture with her mom, brother, and her together again.

"Lucky for you, the pawn shop owner was too lazy to take the picture out. I was surprised." Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome embraced him, hugging his neck tightly as tears pricked her eyes.

"When could you have-? How did you-? Oh thank you!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from him, uncomfortable by her affection.

"I knew it! I knew you were really sweet, but you just keep hiding it. You don't really want to hurt anyone, right?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You're delusional. I have no qualms making people suffer."

Kagome put the necklace around her and smiled, "Then answer me that one thing. Why have you been nice to me? You wiped my tears away, brought my favorite ice cream, and now gave me back my greatest treasure. Why?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome and looked at the clock. "It's midnight. I'm not answering anything else. It's in the past now."

Kagome glared. "That's not fair!"

"You did bring up a good point however. I'm too soft on you. I think I'll bring Naraku back for your sessions from now on." Sesshoumaru smirked and rolled over to sleep.

Kagome paled. "No, that wasn't the point I was making!"

She heard him chuckle. "Sweet dreams, Kagome."

**Wow this is my longest yet and it even surprised me because this isn't my main story. Yeah I wanted a kinda sweet chapter before I continue along the whole bondage/torture path. Next chapter Naraku comes backs in, and Sesshoumaru, in an effort to prove he feels nothing for Kagome, becomes harsher with her. His beast has a problem with that, and in the end Sesshoumaru and Kagome are more confused than ever. Let me know what you think so far. How do you think this will all end? Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you! **


End file.
